BRAVE CHILD
by Choi Sung Ha
Summary: Sebuah persaudaraan tak selamanya harus sedarah, kami menjadi keluarga karena kesamaan, kesamaan kami yang memilukan. Bersama kita membentuk kesatuan baru dengan kekuatan yang kamu milik . Menjadi yang terkuat dan di takuti tapi lemah di waktu yang sama. EXO OT 10 & iKON & WINNER & B.A.P (GS or GenderSwitch) ALL THE PAIR IN THIS FF is CRACK PAIRS. DLDR. reMAKE dari FF sama
1. PROLOG

**BRAVE CHILD**

Author : An Nisa Ayu Pramesti (Choi Sung Ha)

Genre : psycho, hurt, sad, family

Cast : EXO member OT 10 &amp; iKON &amp; WINNER &amp; B.A.P** (GS or GenderSwitch)**

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : all of them are belong to themselves and GOD. I only own the story. So NO PLAGIAT !.

Rating : Fiction T (T+ maybe) hehehe

Warning : _TYPO(s)_, too complex. don't like it ? so don't read it PLEASE,,, and no bashing but **YES** for critics

THIS FANFIC IS **GENDERSWITCH** AND ALL THE PAIR IN THIS FANFIC ARE **CRACK PAIR**. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! Gomawo ne *bow*

Prolog :

Ketika persahabatan berubah menjadi persaudaraan, dan rasa terasing membentuk penghianatan. Mereka yang memulai dengan susah payah harus dengan sengaja menyingkirkan nya yang tak dapat bekerja sama. Hidup di neraka dengan topeng malaikat terpaksa mereka jalani sejak muda, bergabung di komplotan mafia terbesar di dunia, bahkan badan intelegen internasional tak berani mengusik. Mereka membutuhkan komlotan ini untuk menyeimbangkan dunia hukum. Rasa kehilangan, ketakutan, khawatir, dan benci tak lagi mereka hiraukan, karena mereka tak memilikinya.

Tapi dunia memilikinya, memiliki rasa takut terhadap mereka yang menyebut diri mereka.

**BRAVE CHILD**.

Tumbuh di satu tempat yang sama, dari latar belakang yang berbeda‐beda. Menyatu karena kesamaan cerita di masa lalu. Mereka keras seperti batu, tapi mudah takluk dengan cinta. Mereka disebut** titisan pangeran Rupert**. Salah satu karya dari kaca yang sangat keras, tapi mudah di hancurkan hal yang tak pernah di pikirkan, patahkan bagian tipisnya, maka yang lain akan menjadi serpihan halus.

‟sekarang aku appa kalian, naenun **Park Jung Soo**, marga kalian semua akan akan di ganti menjadi Park, dan kalian akan menjadi **BRAVE CHILD**"

‟eonni deul, onii‐chan. Saranghae, aishiteru yo, hehehe"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‟Lay oppa saranghae"

‟nado, Jung Hong ie~"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‟aku bingung onii~chan, ada Chen oppa, Baekhyun oppa, tapi juga glasses boy. AARRGGHH!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‟would you be mine, MinSeok~chan ?"

‟hai' Hanbin~kun"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‟Aboji. GONE"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‟you'll die"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‟PARK CHANYEOL ! I HATE YOU !"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‟get out of my life Mr. Oh, you not safe if still around me"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‟aku jatuh cinta pada oang yang harusnya aku bunuh"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‟kalian, harus melanjutkannya, kalian harus membalas dendam orang tua kalian, arrachi ?!"

‟NDE ! HARABOJI !"

Next, The first Chapter

please review nya, buat penyemangat, biar cepet update terus :)


	2. Chapter 1 : The Japanese Boy

**BRAVE CHILD**

**Chapter 1 : Japanese Boy**

Author : An Nisa Ayu Pramesti (Choi Sung Ha)

Genre : psycho, hurt, sad, family

Cast : EXO member OT 10 &amp; iKON &amp; WINNER &amp; B.A.P** (GS or GenderSwitch)**

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : all of them are belong to themselves and GOD. I only own the story. So NO PLAGIAT !.

Rating : Fiction T (T+ maybe) hehehe

Warning : _TYPO(s)_, too complex. don't like it ? so don't read it PLEASE,,, and no bashing but **YES** for critics

THIS FANFIC IS **GENDERSWITCH** AND ALL THE PAIR IN THIS FANFIC ARE **CRACK PAIR**. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! Gomawo ne *bow*

**Author POV**

***PRANGGG!**

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam bertahun‐tahun, tak ada ketenangan yang muncul bahkan sekedar untuk singgah bagai angin lembut di musim semi yang menghiasi rumah kecil itu. Dua orang dewasa yang bersikap bagai anak kecil adalah mereka yang membawa keributan setiap detiknya di rumah itu, entah apakah pernah terbersit di pikiran mereka untuk menghentikan semua kebodohan yang seakan tak berujung.

Kali ini keributan terjadi di pagi buta tepatnya pukul 2 pagi. Saat di mana orang‐orang sedang nikmatnya menjelajahi alam mimpi mereka masing‐masing. Jangan bertanya betapa terganggu dan kesalnya mereka yang terpaksa tinggal bersebelahan dengan keluarga gila itu, mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengingatkan atau sekedar ingin tahu.

‟arrkkhh **YAK** ! lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku lelaki **TAK** berguna !"

Satu lagi teriakan dari ratusan, ah bukan, ribuan teriakan yang sudah pernah menggema di rumah kecil itu. Teriakan yang selalunya berasal dari mulut seorang wanita baruh baya yang tak pernah mau melepaskan diri dari dunia malam, wajahnya yang sangat korea selalu dihiasi dengan dandanan menor dari kosmetik murahan, dan teriakannya, teriakan yang selalu saja terdengar lebih ke angkuh daripada kesakitan.

‟dasar kau istri tak tau di untung ! kau kira kau akan jadi apa tanpaku huh ? apa kau kan kembali menjadi **PELACUR** ?! lalu menghasilkan anak‐anak sial yang kau taruh dalam hidup ku eoh ?!"

Bentakan lain dari pria yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari sang wanita. Pria yang ketika diteliti memiliki wajah yang berbeda dari pria Korea paruh baya lainnya. Wajahnya lebih seperti pria‐pria dewasa yang lahir di Jepang, tapi bukan hanya itu, wajah itu merah padam, bukan merah padam selayaknya mereka yang tengah tersipu malu tapi mereka yang tengah teler . Dalam genggaman tangan nya terdapat botol minuman yang tak lain adalah arak yang ia beli dari gaji hasil kerjanya yang sangatlah sedikit.

‟huh ? **PELACUR** katamu ?! kau sendiri apa ?! pemabuk gila yang lebih suka menaruh uang pada taruhan lotre rendahan huh ?! buka mata mu ! anak itu **BUKAN** anak ku, kau adalah ayahnya jadi rawat dia karena mulai saat ini, aku akan meninggalkan rumah rongsok ini dan hidup dengan pria lain yang **JAUH** lebih baik dari **KAU** !"

Emosinya memuncak, hingga tepat di ubun‐ubun, genggaman tangan pria itu menguat pada kerah baju menor wanita itu, jemarinya memutih saking kerasnya ia menggenggam botol minumannya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar,

***PRRRAAANNGGG**!.

Satu pukulan kuat dihempaskan pria itu tepat ke kepala wanita yang berada di hadapannya, bukan pukulan dari tangannya tapi dari apa yang ia genggam di tangannya, botol minumannya.

Dalam tempo cepat mata wanita itu berkedip aneh sambil terus melihat ke atas. Pria yang baru tersadar akan perbuatannya melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju istrinya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, atau mungkin sudah mati ? tak tau, yang jelas ia menutup matanya.

Tubuh yang tanpa penahan itu jatuh, terkalahkan oleh hukum grafitasi, menghantam keras lantai dingin rumah itu.

Pria itu hanya mematung melihat tubuh istrinya yang mulai digenangi cairan merah pekat yang bersumber dari kepalanya, tepatnya pada pelipis kirinya.

Pria itu berjongkok di sisi wanita itu dan mendekatkan kepalanya di hidung dan dadanya, dalam maksud untuk mengetahui keberadaan nyawa wanita itu. Tak puas, ia pun mengambil salah satu lengannya dan menempatkan ibu jarinya tepat di garis pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya perlahan berubah tegang.

‟apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?!" ucap pria itu bermonolog

‟otousan,,," lirih seseorang tepat di belakang pria itu

**_#otousan : ayah_**

‟aaah,,, hanbin, kenapa kau terbangun hmm ? sana, tidurlah lagi" ucap pria itu bermaksud '**mengusir**' bocah kecil berumur 8 tahun itu.

‟okasan kenapa ?" Tanya bocah itu, masih tetap pada posisinya

_**#okasan : ibu** _

Pria itu berjalan mendekati sang bocah, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa sayangnya untuk anaknya.

‟maukah kau berjanji pada otousan ?" bisik pria itu

Bocah kecil yang masih menikmati dekapan sang ayah mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan penuh cinta itu. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat manik hitam dari mata polos bocah di depannya.

‟jadilah bocah yang kuat mulai saat ini, bisa ?" ucap pria itu tegas

‟tentu otousan, hanbin akan tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat mulai saat ini" jawab Hanbin kecil penuh keyakinan

‟meski tanpa ada aku di sampingmu ?" Tanya pria itu (lagi)

Hanbin memiringkan kepalanya, menampakkan wajah nya yang bingung akan maksud dari apa yang ayahnya baru saja katakan.

‟memangnya otousan mau kemana ?" Tanya bocah itu bingung, tapi matanya menampakkan kecemasan

‟otousan akan pergi untuk sementara waktu, tak akan lama" ucap pria itu berusaha menenangkan anaknya

‟apa Hanbin akan sendirian ?" Tanya bocah itu sedih

‟aku tak akan membiarkan mu sendirian lagi, kau akan memiliki teman, kau percaya pada otousan kan ?"

‟Hanbin percaya, karena otousan adalah pahlawan nya Hanbin" ucap bocah kecil itu dengan senyumnya yang mengembang

‟anak pintar, rapikan semua pakaianmu dan masukkan pada kopermu. Otousan akan membawamu pada rumah barumu pagi ini" ucap pria itu sambil menangkup wajah anaknya dalam jemari kekarnya.

Bocah itu mengangguk, dan berlari meninggalkan ayahnya. Sedangkan ayahnya (pria itu) memalingkan wajahnya pada jasad istrinya yang masih di sana dalam posisi yang tak berubah sama sekali.

Senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringai perlahan terpahat di wajah nya, sangat berbeda dari saat ia menatap Bocah kecil yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

_**#####**_

‟**KEBAKARAN** !"

‟tolong, ada kebakaran !"

Teriakan yang sayup‐sayup masuk ke dalam corong telinga seorang bocah kecil yang terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menegakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang telah berwarna biru lembut, namun langit tampak mengerikan saat kepulan asap hitam mulai terbawa angin ke arah langit yang tengah di tatap oleh bocah itu. Ia menarik kaus lusuh pria paruh baya yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya, yang dengan sekejap membuat pria itu harus membuka matanya dan melihat ke bocah itu.

‟ada kebakaran, sepertinya dekat dengan rumah kita, otousan" ucap bocah itu dengan wajah khawatirnya.

‟sudahlah Hanbin, itu busnya sudah ada dan kalau kau tidak tidur kau akan mabuk kan ?" Tanya pria itu, lebih tepatnya mengingatkan

‟baiklah otousan" ucap bocah itu menurut, menyerah pada rasa penasarannya sendiri dan ikut pada ayahnya saat tangan kekar milik ayahnya menggandengnya memasuki bus. Ia lalu mengambil posisi tidur dengan menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ayah saat mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Pria yang pahanya dijadikan bantal bagi bocah kecil itu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap manja anaknya.

_**#####**_

‟Hanbin, bangunlah nak" ucap pria itu sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh bocah kecil di pangkuannya.

‟eennguh,,, apa sudah sampai ?" Tanya bocah itu sambil mengusap pelan kedua matanya.

‟aigoo, tampannya anak otousan" goda pria itu pada anaknya.

**^BLUSH**

Garis merah memanjang dari daerah pipi sampai telinga nya muncul dengan gamblangnya. Pemilik wajah merah itu menunduk malu saat sang ayah memujinya tampan.

‟ayo kita turun" ucap pria itu sambil menggandeng tangan bocah kecil itu, membantunya turun dari bus.

‟ooouuuhh,,, kita di mana otousan ?" Tanya bocah itu yang baru saja menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

‟dasar tidak sopan, tutuplah mulutmu saat menguap. Paham ?" tegas sang ayah

‟mm ! wakarimasta otousan" jawab bocah itu tak kalah tegas

Dalam langkah yang pasti, pria itu menggandeng anaknya memasuki sebuah bangunan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak anak‐anak yang sedang bersih‐bersih.

_**#'####**_

‟ada yang bias saya bantu tuan ?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang memiliki perawakan kecil

‟aku ingin mendaftarkan anak itu ke panti ini" ucap pria lain yang memasang wajah memelas, tangannya menunjuk ke arah seorang Bocah yang sedang memegang koper kecil lusuh, wajahnya ketakutan saat beberapa anak mengerumuninya

‟ia anak anda ?" Tanya yeoja itu (lagi)

‟bukan, ia anak tetangga saya. Orang tuanya terbunuh dalam kebakaran pagi ini" jelas pria itu.

berusaha sekeras mungkin menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

‟ikut saya tuan" ucap yeoja itu akhirnya

Yeoja dan pria itupun pergi meninggalkan seorang bocah kecil yang tengah kebingungan.

‟annyeong, naneun Joon Hong imnida, Ireumi mwoyeyo?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil bergaun merah selutut yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping bocah kecil yang masih betah memegang koper lusuhnya

‟ah annyeong, naneun Hanbin, Hiroshi Hanbin imnida" jawab bocah kecil itu berusaha melupakan kekagetannya

‟Hiroshi Hanbin ? kau bukan orang Korea ?" Tanya gadis bergaun itu bingung

‟ibuku orang Korea, tapi ayahku adalah orang Jepang" jelas Hanbin

‟ah, arraso. Maukah kau jadi temanku ?" Tanya Joon Hong sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Heruma

‟tentu" jawab Hanbin sambil meraih tangan dari teman barunya di hidup barunya.

Senyum khas anak‐anak yang tanpa beban menghiasi wajah keduanya.

‟waaah, Joon Hong ie. Baru saja aku akan memperkenalkan mu pada anggota baru kita tapi kau sudah memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu" ucap seorang yeoja yang tadi berbicara pada ayah Hanbin

‟a ano, dimana otousanku ?" Tanya Hanbin

‟otousan ? oh maksudmu orang yang tadi mengantarmu ? dia baru saja pergi, katanya ia tak akan lama" jawab yeoja itu

‟mari, aku antarkan kalian ke kamar kalian" ucap yeoja itu sambil menggandeng Hanbin &amp; Joon Hong

‟biar aku yang bawakan kopermu" ucap Joon Hong yang langsung dengan sigap meraih koper Hanbin.

Tanpa ada satu tatapan pun yang melihat, seorang pria paruh baya menatap kepergian bocah kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan teman &amp; hidup baru.

‟bahagialah tanpa ku nak" gumam pria itu yang lalu melangkahkan kaki nya, ikut menjauh sampai tak ada yang melihat bayangannya yang telah ikut pergi bersama pemiliknya.

**TBC**

**FF ini sebenernya reMake dari FF yang berjudul BRAVE GIRLS, aslinya ini tuh straight and cast nya fokus ke EXO plus beberapa OC buatan aku sendiri, berdasarkan sifat beberapa temen deket aku. But, karena keadaan pembaca yang lebih suka yaoi so, aku bikin sedikit perubahan untuk castnya, awalnya sih pengen bikin full yaoi tapi aku gak bisa bikin feel yang bagus kalau yaoi, aku belum pengalaman untuk itu, tapi untuk GS sih aku lebih bisa dapet feel nya soalnya kan gak jauh dari straight juga jatohnya. karena aku CRACK PAIR dan sedang dalam gerakan mendekatkan SMEnt dan YGEnt, aku masukin castnya kebanyakan dari ke2 management itu. **

**karena udah baca, please leave me review. stop being silent reader, itu dosa lho,,,**

**review kalian bakal jadi penyemangat aku buat terus lanjutin FF ini, so please leave some review :)**


	3. Chapter 2 : call her ZELO

**BRAVE CHILD**

**Chapter 2 : call her ZELO  
**

Author : An Nisa Ayu Pramesti (Choi Sung Ha)

Genre : psycho, hurt, sad, family

Cast : EXO member OT 10 &amp; iKON &amp; WINNER &amp; B.A.P** (GS or GenderSwitch)**

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : all of them are belong to themselves and GOD. I only own the story. So NO PLAGIAT !.

Rating : Fiction T (T+ maybe) hehehe

Warning : _TYPO(s)_, too complex. don't like it ? so don't read it PLEASE,,, and no bashing but **YES** for critics

THIS FANFIC IS **GENDERSWITCH** AND ALL THE PAIR IN THIS FANFIC ARE **CRACK PAIR**. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! Gomawo ne *bow*

**Author POV**

Berlatarkan taman kota, puluhan anak‐anak kecil berlarian dari segala arah, saling melempar tawa dan senyum yang akan mencairkan kebekuan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Di salah satu sudut taman kota yang begitu luas, terlihat seorang bocah tampan dengan seorang gadis manis lain. Bercanda dan bermain bersama selayaknya anak yang lainnya. Senyuman manis dari keduanya pun tak kalah hangat daripada anak‐anak lain.

‟mm,,, Joon Hong ie" ucap bocah manis yang tengah berlagak membuat teh dengan mengaduk‐aduk teko mainan yang kosong.

‟ah, ne Hanbin. Waeyo ?" jawab gadis manis lain yang sibuk dengan bonekanya.

‟aku dengar kau datang ke panti sendirian ?" Tanya bocah itu yang langsung meletakkan sendok plastik mainannya

Yang di tanya langsung ikut menghentikan permainannya pada bonekanya

‟belum satu minggu kau di sini dan sudah banyak ya yang kau dengar tentang ku ?" ucap gadis mencoba menjawab pertanyaan bocah di depannya yang sudah resmi menjabat menjadi 'satu‐satunya' temannya.

‟mianhe Joon Hong ie, jika pertanyaanku terlalu bermasalah bagimu, kau tak per,,,"

‟aku di **BUANG**" potong Joon Hong dengan nadanya yang begitu mengiris hati. Dengan hati‐hati Hanbin menegakkan kepalanya dan kini dengan jelasnya ia lihat wajah Joon Hong yang di hiasi dengan senyuman terpaksa dan matanya, mata itu tengah berusaha menjadi bendungan terkuat untuk menahan genangan kepedihannya tumpah di depan Hanbin.

‟naneun Omma mem**BUANG KU**tepat saat malam natal, dalam dinginnya malam ia meninggalkanku di depan pintu panti asuhan. Dalam dekapan selimut tipis aku bertahan hidup. _Haramoni_ bilang aku adalah anak yang kuat, bisa bertahan lama pada keadaan seperti malam itu. Karena itu aku begitu membenci malam natal" jelas Joon Hong dengan wajah yang semakin ia tundukan, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang dengan dahsyat menerobos bendungannya.

**#GREB**

‟uljima, mianhe Joon Hong ie, naneun jeongmal mianhe " isak Hanbin dengan kedua lengannya yang telah memeluk hangat tubuh gadis di depannya, hatinya begitu terluka dan teriris ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis yang selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah aneh seperti Joon Hong ternyata menyimpan kisah hidup yang penuh tragedi.

Sejujurnya Joon Hong sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja Hanbin lakukan, untuk 8 tahun masa hidup seorang Joon Hong, baru kali ini ia merasakan pelukan hangat seorang teman yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Senyuman simpul mulai terbentuk indah di wajah imutnya, bersamaan dengan itu, kedua lengan pendek Joon Hong mulai terperintah untuk membalas pelukan hangat Hanbin.

**#####**

***TOK TOK TOK**

Ketukan pintu yang baru saja di serap oleh kedua telinga wanita tua di dalam ruangan sederhana itu membuatnya melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas‐kertas berserakan di mejanya. Melepaskan kacamata bergaya retro yang ia biarkan menggantung di leher keriputnya.

Setelah menempatkan tubuhya pada salah satu sofa di ruangan itu.

‟silahkan masuk" ucap wanita itu tenang namun tegas

***CLEK**. _Kriiieeett,,,_

Pintu yang terdengar tua itu menegaskan bahwa ia sudah memiliki masalah di engselnya.

‟mianhe mengganggu waktu anda _**Sajangnim, **_seseorang ingin sekali bertemu anda" ucap sang pengetuk pintu yang ternyata seorang yeoja

**#SAJANGNIM** : Direktur

‟biarkan di masuk" jawab wanita tua yang masih betah duduk di sofanya

Lalu dari belakang yeoja pengetuk pintu muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya, berusia sekitar 30/40 tahunan dalam balutan dress hitam selutut yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umur sebenarnya. Wanita itu lalu meminta yeoja pengetuk pintu untuk menutup pintunya dan segera meninggalkan tempatnya.

‟ah, nyonya Jung" salam wanita tua yang dengan susah payah mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

‟duduklah Kim Sajangnim, aku ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan tentang,,,"

‟Joon Hong ?" potong wanita tua yang di panggil Kim Sajangnim itu

Senyum simpul terparkir di wajah wanita itu, atau yang Kim Sajangnim panggil Ny Jung. Ny Jung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat tepat di hadapan sofa yang tempat istirahat Kim Sajangnim.

‟ia baik‐baik saja Ny Jung, tenanglah, kami akan merawatnya sebaik mungkin" ucap Kim Sajangnim berusaha menenangkan Ny Jung

‟apa ia masih sendiri ?"Tanya Ny Jung khawatir

‟ia sudah memiliki banyak teman, temannya adalah anak asuhan baru kami bernama Hiroshi Hanbin, aku yakin mereka akan berteman dengan baik"

Ny Jung hanya diam, namun dalam diam ia terbayang akan cantiknya senyum Joon Hong saat ini.

‟ gomapseumnida Kim Sajangnim, saya tak salah memilih tempat untuk Joon Hong" ucap wanita itu akhirnya setelah tersadar dari khayalannya.

‟lebih baik jika Joon Hong bisa langsung mendapatkan kasih sayang anda Ny" ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Kim Sajangnim benar‐benar menohok hatinya.

‟aku memang ibu yang paling buruk di dunia, saya bahkan tak pantas di panggil ibu" ucap Ny Jung lirih

‟mianhe Ny Jung, saya tak bermaksud u,,,"

‟saya paham maksud anda Kim Sajangnim" potong Ny Jung sambil mengangkat tangannya seakan tanda yang memerintahkan Kim Sajangnim untuk berhenti berbicara.

Dalam satu hentakan tegas, Ny Jung menegakkan tubuhnya.

‟saya permisi dulu Kim Sajangnim, saya akan berkunjung lagi kapan‐kapan" ucap Ny Jung yang lalu membungkukkan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kim Sajangnim yang masih betah di sofanya, menatap kepergian Ny Jung dengan tatapan prihatin.

‟anda adalah ibu yang baik Ny Jung, terlebih lagi anda sudah datang kembali ke mari saat Joon Hong sudah berumur 1 tahun itu artinya anda peduli" gumam Kim Sajangnim dalam ruangannya yang kini hening

**#####**

Kemacetan yang sudah sering terjadi di kota Seoul menyebabkan Ny Jung harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di jalanan.

Kebosanan yang menderanya membuatnya teringat akan kata‐kata Kim Sajangnim

**_‟ lebih baik jika Joon Hong bisa langsung mendapatkan kasih sayang anda Ny"_**

Semakin ia mencoba menghapus kata‐kata itu, semakin terdengar jelas di kepalanya.

**_#Flashback_**

***PLAK**

Tamparan keras mendarat tepat di wajah seorang gadis muda, tamparan yang berasal dari tangan yang selama ini menjadi pemenuh kebutuhannya, sang ayah.

‟Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan nona muda ?!" bentak ayahnya

‟aku minta maaf appa, aku tak tau akan seperti ini" isakan yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungil gadis muda itu.

‟apa pria rendahan itu yang menjadi ayah anak dalam kandunganmu huh ?!" Tanya sang ayah dengan nada yang semakin tinggi

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus sayang perut nya yang sudah membengkak. Selama 5 bulan melarikan diri dari keluarganya membuatnya harus bertemu sang ayah dalam keadaan hamil 4 bulan seperti sekarang itu.

Melihat anggukan dari anaknya yang notabennya adalah anak satu‐satunya membuatnya merasakan nyeri di dadanya, tepatnya di dada kirinya.

Wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari gadis muda itu dengan sigap meraih tubuh sang ayah dari anaknya. Membantunya berdiri dan memanggil pelayan untuk segera membawa suaminya itu ke kamarnya. Setelah sang suami tepat berada dalam perlindungan 2 orang pelayan prianya, wanita itu menatap sinis ke arah anaknya yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

‟pergi dari rumah ini ! pulanglah ketika kau sudah menggugurkan kandunganmu" ucap wanita itu dingin. setelah selesai dengan anaknya, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis muda itu sendiri.

Tak menyangka dengan perkataan dingin dari ibunya sendiri, kaki gadis muda itu melemas dan membuatnya ambruk di lantai porselen rumah mewahnya.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk menangisi semuanya, ia menegakkan tubuhya, berjalan ke arah kamar nya. Ia mencari koper besar, memasukkan semua pakaiannya dan benda‐benda lain yang ia perlukan.

Tak ada satupun yang menghiraukannya saat ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari rumah itu.

**#####**

Malam itu terasa begitu dingin, tapi dengan beraninya, seorang gadis muda berjalan di tengah salju yang mengamuk. Namun ia tak sendiri, ia bersama dengan seorang bayi mungil yang terus menggeliat di dalam pelukannya.

Ia berjalan dengan sangat terseok‐seok dalam malam itu.

Kakinya berhenti saat melihat sebuah papan pengumuman yang terpasag di depan sebuah bangunan rumah sederhana .

**_"HEAVEN FOR GOD CHILDS"_**

Itulah yang terpasang pada papan pengumunan tersebut.

Senyum kecut terparkir di wajah gadis muda itu, dengan hati‐hati ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Ia menyelipkan sesuatu di dalam selimut bayi dalam gendongannya, ia langsung menekan bell dan meletakkan bayi dalam gendongannya di lantai teras bangunan itu.

‟mianhe, maafkan omma. Ini untuk kebaikanmu nak. Kebaikan kita berdua" ucap gadis itu yang langsung berlari pergi saat mengetahui ada tanda‐tanda kehidupan dari dalam bangunan itu.

Ia berlari sejauh ia bisa.

Ia berhenti saat sudah mencapai sebuah halte bus. Mengatur nafasnya dan berpikir sejenak, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat itu.

Rumah, itu yang pertama kali terbersit di kepalanya, setelah 6 bulan lebih tak kembali ke sana. Ia khawatir pada sang ayah, tapi ia juga takut tak akan di terima oleh keluarganya lagi.

Namun semua itu ia tepis, ia tak mungkin terus hidup seperti saat ini, ia butuh orang tuanya.

_**#Flashback END**_

**#####**

‟apa ini Joon Hong ie ?" Tanya seorang Bocah kecil pada gadis kecil lain yang berdiri di hadapannya.

‟Kim haramoni bilang, itu ada di dalam selimutku saat ia menemukanku di malam itu"

_**" Ia bernama Joon Hong panggil ia ZELO, ia lahir pada tanggal 18 Desember. Tolong rawat dia baik‐baik"**_

Hanya itu yang tertulis ?

Hanbin membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui hanya kata‐kata biasa seperti itu yang ibu Joon Hong tulis untuknya.

Hari itu juga Hanbin tau betapa beruntungnya ia, pernah memiliki orang tua yang menyanginya. Kini ia tahu bahwa orang yang terlihat begitu bahagia di luar tak berarti dengan jiwanya ikut bahagia.

‟bisa aku memanggilmu ZELO mulai sekarang ?"

Joon Hong cukup kaget dengan permintaan Hanbin, tapi apa salahnya membiarkan itu menempel padanya, lagi pula ia suka nama panggilannya. terdengar lucu.

dalam pemikiran yang singkat ia langsung mengangguk antusias menyetujui permintaan Hanbin

**TBC**

**aku bikin cerita ini karena kisah keluarga temen aku yang kurang baik, denger mereka curhat soal keresahan hati mereka karena masalah keluarga mendorong aku buat bikin FF ini. ceritanya memang banyak yang aku lebih kan, tapi untuk karakter, aku berusaha bikin yang gak jauh beda dari sifat asli temen temen aku. **

**maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menyentuh. aku juga memasukkan diri aku sendiri dalam cerita bukan untuk FF ini, aku muncul beberapa chap lagi.  
**

**QUIZ :**

**COBA TEBAK, dalam FF ini aku di gambarkan sebagai siapa ****? **

**untuk kritik dan saran please leave REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 3 : PARK family princess

**BRAVE CHILD**

**Chapter 3 : PARK family princess  
**

Author : An Nisa Ayu Pramesti (Choi Sung Ha)

Genre : psycho, hurt, sad, family

Cast : EXO member OT 10 &amp; iKON &amp; WINNER &amp; B.A.P** (GS or GenderSwitch)**

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : all of them are belong to themselves and GOD. I only own the story. So NO PLAGIAT !.

Rating : Fiction T (T+ maybe) hehehe

Warning : _TYPO(s)_, too complex. don't like it ? so don't read it PLEASE,,, and no bashing but **YES** for critics

THIS FANFIC IS **GENDERSWITCH** AND ALL THE PAIR IN THIS FANFIC ARE **CRACK PAIR**. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! Gomawo ne *bow*

**Author POV**

‟pada masa lalu, di masa kerajaan bla bla bla,,,"

Penjelasan dari seorang guru muda yang mencoba menceritakan tentang kisah kerajaan Korea pada anak‐anak muridnya yang berada pada tingkat 3 sekolah dasar elit di Seoul, dengan semangatnya hanya menjadi ocehan tak berguna bagi siswi yang memilih duduk peling belakang. Tak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang gurunya coba jelaskan, siswi ini lebih memilih melihat keluar jendelanya, memperhatikan permainan baseball dari kakak kelasnya.

Bersekolah di sekolah mahal dan ekslusif seperti yang ia alami membuatnya begitu bosan, tak ada hal menarik di sekolah itu, yang ada hanya siswa dan siswi sombong yang setiap harinya memamerkan barang baru mereka, atau membanggakan orang tua mereka.

Ia tak pernah tertarik untuk ikut bergabung. Baginya hidup bukan untuk di sia‐sia kan demi memamerkan apa yang kau punya di dunia.

Tapi meskipun begitu, siapa pun yang melihat wajah nya yang sedingin es, maka kau akan langsung beranggapan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang sombong.

‟Park Taehyun ,,,? Taehyun ?. Nona Park ?!" sedikit tekanan pada panggilan terakhir akhirnya menyadarkan siswi itu dari lamunannya.

‟nde, seongsangnim ?" jawabnya dingin, yang mana ia langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam ke gurunya

‟bisa kau beritahu teman‐temanmu tentang penyebab meninggalnya raja pada zaman itu ?"

Siswi itu mendengus kesal saat gurunya mengucapkan kata teman‐teman, mereka bukanlah temannya.

‟ia meninggal karena sakit, sewajarnya hal yang di alami orang yang sudah lanjut usia" jawab siswi itu santai.

‟untuk kesekian kalinya Park Taehyun, kau selalu benar, silahkan duduk kembali" ucap guru itu bangga.

Siswa yang di banggakan malah santai dan kembali duduk dengan santainya. Tak perduli seberapa sombongnya ia, ia tetaplah siswi yang banyak di faforitkan guru karena kepintarannya.

Setelah sedikit mencari rasa nyaman dalam duduknya, ia perlahan memenjamkan matanya.

** #####**

‟waah, kau cantik sekali Joon Hong, apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat ? bisakah aku ikut ?" tanya seorang bocah tampan aktif pada temannya yang tengah sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang ia kuncir kuda, sederhana.

‟aku akan bertemu teman, sore ini ia berjanji jika akan datang berkunjung. Ia menyuruhku memakai baju terbaik ku, ia akan mengajakku jalan‐jalan malam ini" jawab Joon Hong begitu semangat.

‟waaah, apakah aku akan **_dating_** Joon Hong ?" tanya bocah itu dengan wajah polosnya.

**PLAK**

Sebuah sisir yang sedari tadi di gunakan untuk mengatur rambut Joon Hong melayang telak ke kepala bocah itu.

‟pabo Hanbin, aku ini masih kecil, belum boleh _**dating**_, arrachi ?" jawab Joon Hong kesal.

‟aku cuma tanya" bela bocah bernama Hanbin itu sambil mempoutkan bibir peach nya.

‟hahaha jangan seperti itu Hanbin, aku minta maaf ne ?" ucap Joon Hong yang merasa bersalah.

‟tidak apa‐apa Joon Hong, tapi aku mohon ya ajak aku bersama mu" pinta Hanbin, tak lupa dengan jurus aegyonya.

‟bolehlah, tapi berhenti berpikir yang tidak‐tidak, dia itu perempuan selayaknya aku tauk, dan panggil aku **ZELO** jika sedang berdua begini, aku kau tidak lelah memanggil nama panjangku terus ? " jelas Joon Hong.

‟oh ya ? siapa namanya ?" tanya Hanbin antusias

‟namanya Park Taehyun, rumahnya tak jauh dari panti ini, karena itu dia sering bermain di sini, di panti ini" jelas Joon Hong** (lagi)**

Tapi kali ini Hanbin menutup mulutnya dan memilih menjawab dengan anggukan.

‟tapi dia punya kesan pertama yang buruk, apa kau yakin mau bertemu dengan nya ?" tanya Joon Hong sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang bisa saja terjadi nanti.

‟aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari ibu ku sendiri selama bertahun‐tahun, aku pasti bisa tahan dengan sikapnya" jelas Hanbin yakin.

‟ya sudah kalau itu mau mu, sana bersiap. Dengan pakaian terbaikmu ne ?" ucap Joon Hong mengingatkan. jujur, Joon Hong atau Zelo cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Hanbin, maksudnya, ayolah, apa kau bisa sebegitu santai membicarakan masa lalu mu yang buruk ?

Hanbin yang telah mengambil langkah menjauh langsung membalikkan badannya dan memberikan jawaban dengan jempol yang di acungkan mantap. Zelo hanya terkekekh mengetahui betapa polosnya seorang Hanbin.

**#####**

***DEEERRRT DEEERRRT DEEERRRT**

Getaran benda persegi panjang yang dibiarkan di dalam kantung baju seorang Park Taehyun, berhasil membuatnya nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya.

Ia begitu terkejut mengetahui kelas yang telah gelap.

Ia terpaku di tempatnya saat itu juga, sebagai seseorang yang begitu takut akan kegelapan, saat itu adalah tantangan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Ia memilih mengarahkan benda persegi panjang yang telah mengguncangnya ke arah depannya, menggunakan cahaya dari benda persegi itu untuk berusaha mencari di mana ada jalan keluar. Saat melihat tasnya, saat itu juga ia langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar kelasnya.

Tepat saat sudah menggeser pintu kelasnya ia menghela nafasnya, untung saja sekolahnya masih terang. Jika keadaannya seperti itu berarti ada seseorang di sekolah, atau mungkin sekelompok orang. Tapi ia tak mau begitu peduli, iya tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga untuk segera turun ke bawah dan segera pulang.

**19:46.**

Itulah yang tertulis tepat di handphonenya. Jika saja ada yang lihat, ia kini tengah memasang wajah terjeleknya, terus saja menyesali kebodohannya yang tertidur di kelas. Tapi hari ini jauh lebih parah dari kemarin, bisa‐bisanya ia tertidur selama berjam‐jam lamanya dan tak ada yang membangunkannya.

Ia sempat berpikir, apa ini semua terjadi karena ketidak peduliannya pada semua orang di sekitarnya ?. tapi memang jelas itu hal ia inginkan, tak pernah ia inginkan seseorang tak penting mengurusi hidupnya.

‟oh aku tau gadis itu, dia si ice princess itu kan ?"

‟jadi semua orang menyebutnya begitu ? lucu juga ya. Tapi meskipun dingin, aku dengar ia itu manis dan pintar"

‟apa yang kau dengar memang benar, tapi ada satu hal lagi. Dia itu sangat sombong"

‟jinja ? waah, aku semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu"

Park Taehyun yang merasa terganggu karena mengetahui ada orang yang berani membicarakannya, langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga.

‟kau ingin bertemu dengan ku huh ?" ucapnya ketus

‟ka kau,,, Park Taehyun ?"

‟nde, aku lah si gadis es yang sombong itu, ada apa ? kau penasaran padaku ?" ucapnya dingin, sedingin tatapan matanya saat itu.

‟**YA** ! tunjukkan sopan santun mu, panggil kami oppa" bentak salah satu namja diantara keduanya

‟huh ? oppa ?" ucap Taehyun dengan senyum meremehkannya yang perlahan berubah menjadi seringai

‟okey, oppa boleh aku tau nama dan kelas kalian ?" ucapnya dengan nada yang di buat‐buat seakan manja.

‟naneun Kim Joon Seok kelas 5B"

‟naneun Choi Hyun Jae satu kelas dengannya, aku murid baru di sini" jelasnya

‟kau tau oppa ? aku benci mereka yang mencoba untuk 'mendikte' sifatku, tidakkah kalian tau aku bukan orang yang suka di ajak bermain ?. Kim Joon Seok oppa, kau mungkin tak akan bertemu dengan gadis sepertiku lagi, jadi kau tenang saja. Dan kau, Choi Hyun Jae oppa, sepertinya kau harus segera menyiapkan sekolah baru untukmu" jelas Taehyun kini kembali dengan nada dinginnnya

‟ Annyonghi Gyesipsiyo oppa,,," ucapnya dengan senyum termanisnya yang seketika berubah saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

_Annyonghi Gyesipsiyo : selamat tinggal_

Sedang 2 namja yang tertinggal di belakangnya masih mematung, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Taehyun ucapkan.

**#####**

‟yaa,,, Zelo, mana temanmu itu ? apa dia tak terlalu lama ?" kesal seorang bocah kecil yang akhirnya protes setelah selama 2 jam menunggu dalam diam.

‟mungkin ia tak akan datang, ayo kita masuk saja, di luar mulai dingin" gadis yang di panggil Zelo itu akhirnya menyerah dan meraih tangan gadis di sampingnya untuk di ajak kembali ke dalam.

‟Joon Hong !" teriak seseorang, eh lebih tepatnya seorang gadis, gadis kecil.

Zelo yang tadinya menyerah langsung mengembangkan senyum dan membalikkan badannya.

‟Taehyun, lama sekali kau !" ucapnya yang langsung berlari ke arah mobil yang di kendarai gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

‟kau kenapa masih pakai seragam hum ?" tanya Zelo yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat pintu mobil Taehyun.

‟sudahlah, ayo masuk, kau menginap ya malam ini di rumahku ?" pinta Taehyun yang memamerkan seyum langkanya.

‟tentu saja aku mu, tapi apa aku boleh mengajak temanku" ucap Zelo yang menengok kebelakang, melihat keadaan bocah yang ia tinggalkan tadi

‟boleh, temanmu kan temanku juga" ucapnya manis

‟Hanbin, ayo sini, palli,," ucap Zelo sambil melambai‐lambaikan tangannya.

Bocah yang tadi di panggil langsung berlari kecil mendekati Zelo yang masih betah berdiri di samping mobil Jun Ni.

‟perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Zelo pada Hanbin yang baru saja sampai dengan terengah‐engah.

‟annyeong, naneun Hiroshi Hanbin imnida, bangapsemnida" ucapnya sopan.

‟naneun Taehyun, ayo masuk"

Kedua gadis kecil dan seorang bocah itu pun memasuki mobil mewah hitam milik keluarga Park.

**#####**

‟aku pulang !"

‟selamat datang nona muda"

Sambutan Taehyun di balas dengan bungkukan dari 24 pelayan di rumahnya, yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan dalam jumlah yang sama.

sedang 2 anak kacil yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya terkagum‐kagum melihat betapa luar biasanya rumah seorang Park Taehyun.

Taehyun yang tak memperdulikan salam dari para pelayannya memilih langsung berlari kecil menuju sebuah tangga memutar ke atas.

‟ayo cepat," ucap Taehyun dari atas tangga saat melihat ke dua temannya hanya berdiri mematung di bawah sana.

Sesampainya di kamar Taehyun yang begitu luar biasa luas, Taehyun izin ingin ke luar sebentar dan mengizinkan kedua temannya melakukan apapun sesenang hati mereka.

**#####**

_Taehyun** POV**_

Setelah meninggalkan kedua temanku, aku berjalan santai menuju ruangan keluarga, mencari keberadaan ibuku.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan kamar orang tua ku. Adalah suatu hal yang tidak sopan jika menuping pembicaraan orang lain, itu yang ibukubilang, tapi aku begitu penasaran, karena bukan sebuah pembicaraan yang aku dengar melainkan hanya lenguhan dan tawa kecil wanita yang baru saja aku dengar.

Perlahan aku mendekat ke pintu itu, mendekatkan telingaku di daun pintu yang ternyata sedikit terbuka. Untung tadi aku tak menyandarkan tubuhku, jika iya aku pasti akan mendorong pintu itu semakin terbuka.

Melihat ada akses yang lebih sempurna, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah bagian pintu yang terbuka.

aku memicingkan mataku, tak melihat apa pun, namun saat mataku mendapati ayah yang menghempaskan tubuh wanita yang sama sekali tak aku kenal ke tempat tidurnya dan mencumbunya, mata kecil ku membulat sempurna. Siapa wanita itu, dan kenapa ia di perlakukan seperti itu, bukan kan itu adalah tanda sayang ?.

ayah bilang, jika ia sayang padaku ia akan mencium pipi dan keningku.

Tiba‐tiba pandang ku menjadi gelap.

Seseorang menutup ke dua mataku.

__Taehyun_ **POV END**_

‟Taehyun lama sekali Eun Sang, aku akan susul dia ne ?" usul seorang Hanbin

‟nde, tapi hati‐hati jangan pergi terlalu jauh nanti kau akan tersesat" nasihat Zelo

Hanbin hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya memilih mencari Taehyun dengan turun dari tangga yang sama terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di bawah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan Taehyun. Bingo ! senyum mengembang saat akhirnya ia menemukan Taehyun yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar.

Hanbin pun mendekatinya, dan ikut melihat apa yang Taehyun lihat.

Hanbin sungguh tak menyangka betapa tenangnya seorang Taehyun melihat hal seperti itu.

Tak mau Taehyun lebih penasaran, Hanbin memilih menutup kedua mata Taehyun, dan membalikkan badan Taehyun menghadapnya.

‟jangan lakukan itu, atau ayah dan ibu mu akan memarahi mu" ucap Hanbin setelah membuka mata Taehyun

‟dia buka ibuku Hanbin, ia bukan ibuku,,," ucap Taehyun yang kini debarengi dengan isakan.

Hanbin menarik Taehyun pergi, menjauh dari pintu itu.

Tepat di taman belakang rumah Taehyun, Hanbin masih betah memeluk Taehyun yang masih terus menangis.

‟apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan Hanbin ? apa ?!" bentak Taehyun

‟kau tak perlu tau itu tak penting untumu, jangan pikirkan lagi ne,,," ucap Hanbin lirih.

Ia sebenarnya tau apa yang ayah Taehyun baru saja lakukan, ia sudah terbiasa melihat hal seperti itu saat masih tinggal bersama ibunya, karena itu ia tak mau memberi tahu Taehyun, ia tak mau Taehyun mengalami apa yang ia alami.

‟yang jelas, ayahmu bukan orang baik lagi" ucap Hanbin lirih

Taehyun ?

Tangisnya semakin menjadi saat itu juga, begitupun pelukannya, semakin erat ke tubuh kecil Hanbin.

**TBC**

**aku gak ada maksud untuk membuat Taehyun jahat, tapi aku terpaksa, karena dia mewakili temen aku yang sikap aslinya persis Taehyun, maaf ya buat semua fans Taehyun.**

**QUIZ :**

**kira kira apa yang ayah Taehyun lakukan ****? **

**untuk kritik saran dan jawabannya, di REVIEW ne. please Leave it :)**


	5. Chapter 4 : mommy GIRL

**BRAVE CHILD**

**Chapter 4 : mommy girl  
**

Author : An Nisa Ayu Pramesti (Choi Sung Ha)

Genre : psycho, hurt, sad, family

Cast : EXO member OT 10 &amp; iKON &amp; WINNER &amp; B.A.P** (GS or GenderSwitch)**

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : all of them are belong to themselves and GOD. I only own the story. So NO PLAGIAT !.

Rating : Fiction T (T+ maybe) hehehe

Warning : _TYPO(s)_, too complex. don't like it ? so don't read it PLEASE,,, and no bashing but **YES** for critics

THIS FANFIC IS **GENDERSWITCH** AND ALL THE PAIR IN THIS FANFIC ARE **CRACK PAIR**. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! Gomawo ne *bow*

**Author POV**

‟_ i'm sorry sir, can you help me_ ?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang tengah kekusahan mencapai meja resepsionis di kantor pos internasional itu

Seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di belakang meja itu tersenyum gemas, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis kecil itu, lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis manis yang kini ada di hadapannya.

‟kau bisa menggunakan bahasa korea Jinwoo ah" ucap pria itu lembut sambil memegang kedua pundak kecil gadis itu penuh kasih.

‟hehehe, mian Kris ahjussi, aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Kau terlihat sangat serius ahjussi, kau terlihat mengerikan jika memasang wajah serius itu ahjussi" ejek gadis bernama Jinwoo itu dengan cengiran manisnya

‟yaa,,, kau jahat sekali pada ahjussi, siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu huh ?" ucap pria itu sambil mencubit gemas hidung Jinwoo.

Tawa renyah menghiasi pertemuan antara cokha dengan samchon nya.

**#cokha** : keponakan

**#samchon** : paman / ahjussi

‟Jinwoo, di sini lagi kau rupanya ayo pulang !" intrupsi seseorang dengan suara dingin di balik tubuh gadis kecil itu.

Gadis yang tadinya tertawa itu langsung berubah menjadi murung. ragu‐ragu menyelimutinya saat harus membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sosok yang tidak sabaran di belakangnya, langsung menarik tangan gadis itu kasar, namun di hentikan oleh pria yang tadi berbicara dengan gadis kecil itu, pria yang sebenarnya adalah adik kandung dari pemilik suara dingin itu .

‟Min Ah noona, jangan seperti itu dengan Jinwoo, jangan jatuhkan semua kesalahan padanya, dan lagi ini tempat umum" ucapnya memelas, meminta kakaknya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan kecil Mikaela.

‟diam lah di tempatmu Kris, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dengan benar agar kau bisa menghidupi istri mu dan tak perlu ikut menjadi penyumbang nyawa di negara lain" ucapnya dingin namun tegas. Kris sang adik hanya mendengus pelan.

‟aku mendapatkan pesan dari amerika, tentang keadaan William hyung dan Alex" ucap sang adik lirih, sambil memberikan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran cukup besar.

‟aku tak membutuhkannya, kau bisa membuangnya untuk ku. Bagiku kedua nama itu sudah tak ada dalam hidupku. Ayo Jinwoo !" ucap ketus yang terlontar, namun tak sepenuhnya dari hati.

Dalam langkah cepat dan terburu‐buru ia menuju pintu keluar dan tak sedetik pun menoleh ke belakang, sedang gadis kecil dalam genggamannya terus saja melihat kebelakang dengan air mata menggenang di kedua kelopak matanya.

Pria yang merupakan paman dari gadis kecil itu tak mampu melakukan apapun, ia hanya membalas tatapan gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan yang seakan berucap 'mianhe'.

**#####**

**^BRUGH**

Tubuh kecil Jinwoo terhempas di atas sofa lusuh, terhempas dari tangan ibunya sendiri. Ibunya yang kini berdiri sambil berkacang pinggang di depannya benar‐benar sedang terbawa emosi.

‟untuk apalagi kau kesana huh ?" bentaknya pada Jinwoo yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, tak mampu melihat wajah ibunya.

‟apa sekarang kau tuli eoh ?! palli ! jawab pertanyaan ku !" ucapnya yang langsung mengguncang kasar tubuh kecil Jinwoo yang tak melawan sama sekali. ia hanya menangis, terus menangis semakin keras mengikuti guncangan pada tubuhnya yang juga semakin cepat dan kasar.

‟a aku hanya merindukan hiks appa, apa itu salah omma ?" ucapnya dengan terbata, sedikit terkesan seperti memaksakan kata‐kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, tersedak oleh isakannya sendiri.

‟ pabo !" ucap sang ibu tak lupa memberikan satu tamparan ke wajah mulus Jinwoo.

‟untuk apa merindukan kedua manusia itu hah ?! mereka tak memperdulikan kita kau tau itu ?! jika kamu masih mencoba mencari tau tentang dua manusia itu, pergilah menyusul mereka. Aku lebih senang hidup sendiri tanpa anak sial seperti mu !" bentaknya

Jinwoo yang sudah sangat terbiasa mendengar cercaan sang ibu tetap tak menyangka saat itu, di usir oleh ibu sendiri, satu‐satunya orang yang ia miliki saat ini adalah hal paling ia takuti di dunia.

**#GREB**

Tak mau menjauh dari sang ibu, Jinwoo langsung bersujud, memeluk kaki ibunya, dalam isakan ia berkata,

‟Jinwoo sayang omma, jangan tinggalkan Jinwoo omma, hanya omma yang Jinwoo punya,,"

Ibunya dengan kasar menendang Jinwoo, tak peduli sama sekali dengan rasa sakit ataupun bekas memar yang bisa saja terbentuk. Baginya Jinwoo hanya beban dan parasit yang harus di Jinwoo yang terduduk setelah menerima tendangan telak dari ibunya tak berani sama sekali melihat ibunya.

Melihat Jinwoo yang akhirnya terdiam membuat Min Ah (ibu Jinwoo) semakin jijik , bisa‐bisanya ia melahirkan anak lemah dari pria yang hanya bisa meninggalkannya pada akhir, membawa anak lelaki tertuanya pula.

Tak tahan dengan suasana menjengkelkan itu, ia memilih meninggalkan Jinwoo ke kamarnya.

**#BLAM !**

Mendengar pintu di banting, membuat Jinwoo sadar ibunya telah jauh darinya. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang di banjiri air matanya dan di sana,

di pipinya yang tembam, tercetak berkas merah dari tangan ibunya.

**#####**

**‟appa !"** teriak Jinwoo yang langsung terduduk di ranjangnya, peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Menyadari ia baru saja bermimpi buruk membuat gadis kecil yang baru saja memasuki umur 7 tahun itu ketakutan sendiri di kamarnya.

Sial memang untuk Mikaela, sudah mengalami mimpi buruk, tiba‐tiba saja ia ingin buang air kecil, itu artinya ia harus keluar kamar dan menyalakan lampu rumahnya satu persatu. Ia memilih menahannya dengan membaringkan kembali tubuhnya, berharap agar ia tidur dan melupakan keinginannya untuk buang air kecil.

**#BUGH !**

Seketika mata Jinwoo terbuka, setelah baru saja mendengar suara sesuatu yang besar jatuh. Karena dorongan rasa penasaran dan keinginan untuk buang air kecil yang sama tingginya, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya. Karena keadaan yang gelap ia tak dapat melihat apa‐apa, namun setelah mengingat‐ingat posisi tombol lampu di mana, kini pengelihatnnya lebih jelas karena pencahayaan dari lampu yang ia nyalakan dengan susah payah.

Setelah memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan lebih dulu akhirnya ia memilih ke kamar mandi dahulu untuk melegakan diri.

Setelah itu, entah mengapa rasa penasaran Jinwoo terhadap suara yang tadi terdengar hilang begitu saja.

Ia memilih kembali ke kamarnya setelah buang air kecil.

**#####**

**#KRIIING KRIIING !**

Bunyi dari alarm jam di meja Jinwoo berhasil membuat gadis itu terkaget setengah mati. Setelah mengatur detak jantungnya, ia melirik ke jam nya yang baru saja berhenti berbunyi setelah mendapat pukulan keras dari nya.

_6 : 15_

Itulah yang di tunjuk oleh jarum‐jarum pada jam itu, membuat mata sipit Jinwoo yang mengantuk langsung membulat sempurna.

‟haduuh ! aku bisa terlambat ini" kesalnya bermonolog

Ia langsung berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk membalut tubuhnya.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan keluar lagi dengan seragam yang sudah terpasang dengan rapi tapi tidak posisi dasi dan tasnya yang masih berantakan.

Dalam posisi memasang dasi, ia berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil roti tawar berserta selai kacang kesukaan nya dimana sebelumnya ia sangat kesusahan untuk membuka kulkas itu.

Setelah selesai dengan dasi dan sarapannya, ia mengembalikan sisa makanannya ke dalam kulkas dan mengambil satu kotak kecil susu coklat dan menaruhnya di dalam tasnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan kaos kakinya yang terpasang tidak sempurna, ia langsung memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu hitam kebanggannya dan berjalan keluar, sebelumnya ia mengucap salam,

‟omma,,, ! aku berangkat ne" tak ada jawaban dari sang ibu membuat Jinwoo tidak terlalu ambil pusing, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu. meskipun sejujurnya ia sangat ingin ada nasihat baik yang bisa ia dengarkan dari ibunya.

**#TIIINN TIIINN**

Tepat saat Jinwoo menutup kembali pintu rumahnya dari luar, bus jemputan dari sekolahnya ternyata baru saja sampai dan menunggunya untuk segera menaiki bus itu.

Setelah memilih tempat duduknya, Jinwoo mengambil susu coklat yang ia taruh di tasnya tadi dan meminumnya sambil melihat keluar jendela bus. Ia tak mau atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berbicara dengan siswi lain di bus itu, semua menganggapnya 'yang terbuang' di sekolahnya. Sekolah di mana muridnya hanya perempuan, terlebih akreditas nya yang terjamin, membuat Jinwoo seharusnya senang, tapi ia tak pernah merasa senang untuk menjadi 'yang terbuang'. alasan utama seorang Jinwoo menjadi 'yang terbuang' adalah karena statusnya yang merupakan murid beasiswa.

Tak masuk akal.

**#####**

‟Jinwoo , kita sudah sampai di rumah mu nak, bangun lah,,,"

Menjadi yang terakhir di jemput, mengharuskan Jinwoo menjadi yang terakhir pula dalam di antar pulang. Ia sampai selalunya ketiduran dalam bus. Dan sudah menjadi tugas supir yang biasa Jinwoo panggil ahjumma, untuk membangunkannya.

Jinwoo yang baru saja turun dari bus merasa bingung dengan keadaan rumahnya, pasalnya tak seperti biasanya susu dan Koran tak di ambil oleh ibunya dan hanya tertinggal di depan pintu.

Dengan tangan yang penuh dengan botol susu dan Koran harian, Jinwoo memasuki rumahnya dengan susah payah.

Meletakkan kedua benda itu beserta tasnya yang berat ke atas meja, Jinwoo lalu menyusuri rumahnya, mencari keberadaan sang ibu.

Jinwoo kini tengah berdiri di taman bunga ibunya yang indah, taman yang tepat berada di belakang rumahnya. Taman itu juga merupakan tempat terakhir di rumah itu, dan Jinwoo belum juga menemukan ibunya. Sekarang sudah pukul 3 siang dan ibunya belum terlihat di mana‐mana, setahu Jinwoo , pada pukul segitu ibunya pasti sedang mengurus bunga‐bunganya.

Melihat ke salah satu jendela yang tertutup gorden putih polos mengingatkan Jinwoo pada kamar ibunya yang belum ia periksa sama sekali. Dengan langkah berjingkat, Jinwoo mendekati jendela itu, berharap bisa melihat ibunya di dalam sana. Dan BINGO ! ia melihat ibunya di sana, lebih tepatnya ia melihat punggung ibunya yang membelakanginya.

Tepat setelah itu, Jinwoo berlari ke arah kamar ibunya. Di depan pintu, Jinwoo dengan takut‐takut mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu, namun terhenti saat,

**#TING TONG**

Perhatian Jinwoo langsung teralih ke pintu depan rumahnya. Setelah membuka pintu depan rumahnya terlihatlah seorang pria tampan dengan surai pirang emasnya.

‟Kris ahjussi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari ahjussi ?" sapa Jinwoo dengan senyumnya

‟aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu Jinwoo , bisakah ?"tanya pria itu ramah

‟tentu ahjussi, silahkan masuk. Ibu sedang di kamar, sepertinya ia belum keluar kamar sejak pagi, karena tadi susu dan Koran tertinggal begitu saja di depan pintu" jelas Jinwoo sambil menuntun samchon nya ke depan kamar ibunya.

‟ini kamar ibu mu ?" tanya Kris pada keponakannya, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

Dengan tenang, Kris mencoba membuka pintu itu, yang ternyata terkunci dari dalam. Kening di wajah tampan Kris berkerut.

‟apa kau punya kunci lain untuk kamar ibumu ?" tanyanya

Jinwoo hanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang dengan jelas menyirtkan kekhawatiran

**#TOK TOK TOK**

‟noona, ini aku Kris, bisa kau buka pintunya ?" pinta Kris dengan suara yang ia rendahkan.

Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Kris benar‐benar khawatir.

Setelah mengambil posisi, Kris meminta Jinwoo untuk mundur dengan isyarat tangan

‟apa yang akan kau lakukan ahjussi ?" tanya Jinwoo hati‐hati

‟membuka pintu ini" ucap Kris yang tak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari pintu di depannya.

**#BRAK**

Percobaan pertama yang tak berhasil, di susul percobaan kedua

**#BRAK**

Sedikit melemahkan engsel pintu itu, Kris yang sudah merasakan sakit di pundaknya hanya dapat meringis dan bersiap untuk dobrakan ke 3

**#BRAK**

Berhasil !

Bukan hanya berhasil mendobrak pintu itu, tapi Kris juga berhasil membelalakan mata Jinwoo dan matanya sendiri.

Di depan matanya kini, tergantung kakaknya sendiri.

Mata yang membelalak, mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan lidah terbujur keluar dan bekas saliva di sudut bibirnya yang berjalur sampai dagu. Semua itu adalah pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan Jinwoo , pemandangan yang dengan suka rela ibunya berikan padanya.

Kris yang tak mampu melihat ekspresi keponakannya, menarik Jinwoo keluar. Di mana Kris langsung menelfon polisi saat itu juga.

**#####**

Tak lama setelah laporan Kris, polisi datang. Tubuh membiru yang tergantung itu di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa. Kris tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jinwoo yang terus menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat, ia mendatangi Jinwoo dan memeluknya kasih.

‟ahjussi, sekarang aku harus kemana ? aku sudah tak memiliki siapa pun" lirih Jinwoo di dekapan Kris.

‟ahjussi ada di sini, ikutlah dengan ahjussi ne ?" pinta Kris yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Jinwoo dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan Kris.

‟ahjussi harus mengirimku ke panti asuhan !" bentak Jinwoo

Kris tak dapat menahan kebingungannya

‟kenapa harus ke sana, kau memiliki ahjussi, kau tak mau tinggal bersama keluarga ahjussi ? " tanya Kris

‟Jinwoo tak mau ahjussi akan berat merawat Jinwoo, Jinwoo tak mau ahjussi berakhir seperti appa dan oppa ku" ucap Jinwoo yang tertunduk.

‟jadi tolong antar Jinwoo ke panti asuhan malam ini juga !" ucap Jinwoo yang langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Kris tanpa aba‐aba langsung menyusul Jinwoo.

Sampai di depan kamar Jinwoo, Kris benar‐benar kaget dengan apa yang Jinwoo lakukan.

Jinwoo sudah memasukan semua pakaian nya ke dalam koper nya dan memakai jaket tebal.

‟kau mau kemana Jinwoo ? tinggal lah bersama ahjussi" pinta Kris memelas

‟antar Jinwoo ke panti asuhan ahjussi, palli. Jinwoo mohon,,,"

Kris tak tahan dengan wajah Jinwoo yang begitu menginginkan untuk di antar ke panti asuhan.

‟baiklah, ayo cepat" ucap Kris akhirnya, membuat senyuman manis terukir di wajah imut Jinwoo.

Di gendongnya tubuh kecil Jinwoo, bersamaan dengan koper kecilnya yang harus Kris angkat demi kenyamanannya sendiri. baru beberapa langkah akan mendekati sedan nya, seorang polisi menahan kepergiannya.

‟maaf tuan, anda tak dapat meninggalkan lokasi kejadian malam ini, anda dan anak ini adalah kunci utama kasus ini" ucap salah seorang polisi yang menahan kepergian mereka.

‟tapi pak, keponakan saya harus segera istirahat" ucap Kris tegas.

‟sudahlah ahjussi, aku akan memberikan kesaksian" ucap Jinwoo mencoba menenangkan samchon nya.

**#####**

Jinwoo yang kelelahan langsung tertidur begitu tubuhnya tersandar pada jok mobil Kris, Kris yang melihat tingkah keponakannya itu hanya tersenyum simpul, ia sama sekali tak menyangka betapa manis keponakannya itu. Ia yakin, sesuatu akan berubah dari keponakannya yang cantik, kejadian hari ini pasti akan membawa pengaruh besar untuk masa depannya.

Lama ia terdiam menatap wajah teduh Jinwoo.

Tak ia sadari kini mata tajamnya telah tertutup oleh genangan air matanya sendiri. air mata yang jatuh kala dengan refleks kelopak matanya menutup. Segera mungkin Kris menghapus genangan air matanya kasar, ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa hanya dirinya yang terlalu lemah untuk menangis saat keponakannya yang lemah menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menangis.

Kris merogoh ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu di kolom search. beberapa kali ibu jarinya meng_scroll_ tampilan di ponselnya dan berhenti kala melihat apa yang ia cari. kedua bola matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, membaca informasi yang ia dapat kan.

dalam satu helaan nafas berat, Kris menyalakan mesin sedan murahannya.

Setelah perjalannya yang tak terlalu lama, Kris sampai pada sebuah panti asuhan sederhana yang cukup di kenal, sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Seoul.

_"HEAVEN FOR GOD CHILDS"_

Itulah yang tertulis di papan pengumuman yang terpasang di depan bangunan tersebut.

Karena tak mampu mengganggu tidur keponakannya, Kris memilih menggendong Jinwoo keluar dari mobil.

**#####**

Setelah menyelesaikan semua persyaratan, Kris yang masih menggendong Jinwoo yang tertidur membawa Jinwoo ke kamar nya di panti asuhan itu, tak lupa, Kris memberikan sebuah kotak yang berukuran cukup besar ke pada pemilik pantu asuhan tersebut.

‟tolong berikan kotak ini pada Jinwoo ketika ia sudah mendapat orang tua baru, dan ini koper yang berisi barang‐barang Jinwoo " pinta Kris

‟baik tuan" jawab wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik panti asuhan tersebut.

Kris langsung meninggalkan panti asuhan itu, tak mau terlalu lama melihat Jinwoo atau ia akan mengubah keputusannya saat itu juga.

‟Esok ketika kau bangun, kau sudah ada di hidup mu yang baru Jinwoo , jadi, aku harap kau menjadi wanita yang kuat seperti ibumu. Jaga dirimu" gumam Kris.

semua telah selesai, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauhi gedung sederhana berwarna cerah itu. langkahnya kembali terhenti. Buku jarinya memutih, meremas ujung jasnya sendiri. wajah tampan Kris merengut bersamaan dengan isakan menyedihkan.

Bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, ia menangisi kejadian malam ini, tak seharusnya ia membiarkan keponakannya yang lemah melihat semuanya. melihat ibunya sendiri tewas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahkan seragam sekolahnya masih ia kenakan. remasan tangannya berpindah pada dada kirinya, nyeri terasa jelas di sana.

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 5 : New Roommate

**BRAVE CHILD**

**Chapter 5 : New Roommate  
**

Author : An Nisa Ayu Pramesti (Choi Sung Ha)

Genre : psycho, hurt, sad, family

Cast : EXO member OT 10 &amp; iKON &amp; WINNER &amp; B.A.P &amp; BTS** (GS or GenderSwitch)**

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : all of them are belong to themselves and GOD. I only own the story. So NO PLAGIAT !.

Rating : Fiction T (T+ maybe) hehehe

Warning : _TYPO(s)_, too complex. don't like it ? so don't read it PLEASE,,, and no bashing but **YES** for critics

THIS FANFIC IS **GENDERSWITCH** AND ALL THE PAIR IN THIS FANFIC ARE **CRACK PAIR**. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! Gomawo ne *bow*

**Author POV**

‟apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ?" sebuah suara yang baru saja menghentikan acara pelukan antara Jungkook dengan Hanbin.

‟apa ? aku hanya bertanya " ucap suara itu lagi, yang sedikit risih dengan tatapan membunuh dari 2 orang anak kecil yang baru saja melepaskan acara dekapannya.

‟Junkook, lebih baik kita beristirahat malam ini" ajak Hanbin

Junkook hanya mampu membalas dengan anggukan, kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya itu membuatnya tak punya niat untuk sekedar berdehem.

‟apa kalian sedang mengabaikanku huh ?" kesal yang tergambar jelas dari kalimat yang di ucapkan suara yang tadi sudah dengan sukses mengganggu acara Jungkook yang sedang sedih.

‟nanti aku akan ceritakan Zelo ah, tapi sekarang lebih baik bagi kita untuk istirahat" tegas Hanbin. seperti biasa.

Joon Hong yang memang tak mengerti apa‐pun hanya mengekor saat 2 temannya meninggalkannya ke kamar Jungkook .

#####

**BRAK !**

Hantaman keras telak harus di terima oleh meja makan tak berdosa, hantaman yang berasal dari tangan seorang Park Kangin. Pria dewasa berusia sekitar 38 tahunan. Tubuh tegapnya dan pukulan tadi sebenarnya kurang cukup untuk meyakinkan orang lain tentang umurnya yang sebenarnya sudah tak muda itu. tapi siapa yang akan mendengar, jika apa yang terlihat sudah menipu.

‟apa maksudmu aku berselingkuh huh ?! kau kira aku itu dirimu ? wanita yang tidak sadar umur, menyalahgunakan uang yang aku cari dengan susah payah untuk membayar para bocah ingusan yang menjadi tempatmu menumpahkan hasratmu !" bentak pria itu

Tepat di depannya, duduk dengan anggun seorang wanita yang menatap datar lurus tetap ke mata seorang Park Kangin.

‟aku ? huh, apa sekretaris murahan mu itu yang mengatakan hal busuk macam itu padamu ? tapi apa yang kau bilang itu ada benarnya juga kau tau ? mungkin sekali‐kali aku bisa mencobanya, lagi pula kau itu harus sadar diri Park Kangin, kau kira perusahaan yang kau jalankan ini milik mu huh ? kalau bukan karena kebaikan ayahku, kau kira dimana kau sekarang ?!" ucap wanita itu dengan dengan penuh nada meremehkan

‟diam kau Ny Park Taeyoon ! ah ani, kau tak sepantasnya mendapatkan marga dari keluargaku !"

‟aku juga membenci marga itu" ucap wanita itu yang sedetik kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan pasti meninggalkan suaminya yang masih terbakar emosinya. Ya, pasangan yang serasi bukan ?

**PRANG!**

Sebuah gelas kristal mewah baru saja menghantam lantai dan hancur dalam bentuk serpihan transparan.

Tak peduli dengan keadaan gelas itu, Kangin memilih pergi meninggalkan rumah mewahnya. Melajukan mobil _Acura NSX_ mewahnya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kangin, seorang gadis kecil yang ternyata telah sejak lama mendengar semua pertentangan kedua orang tuanya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Di wajahnya yang di basahi oleh lelehan air mata , dan tatapan membunuh yang terbias dari kedua iris hitam, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke satu ruangan yang di tutupi oleh pintu coklat yang di hiasi dengan ukiran yang indah.

Di tempelkannya telinga kecilnya ke pintu itu, dalam waktu singkat kedua matanya kembali memproduksi butiran air mata.

‟eomma" gumam gadis itu yang dengan tragisnya terduduk di depan pintu itu. Gadis itu menutupi kedua wajahnya di antara ke dua lututnya yang di dekap oleh kedua tangan kecilnya.

‟astaga, nona muda, apa yang anda lakukan di sini, dan, mengapa anda tak mengenakan seragam anda ? anda harus segera ke sekolah" ucap seorang pelayan yang tak sengaja melewati pintu itu.

Pelayan itu perlahan mengarahkan tangannya, mencoba untuk membantu tuan putri nya untuk berdiri, namun terhenti saat,

‟satu milimeter saja kau dekatkan lagi tangan kotormu itu, akan ku buat kau kehilangannya" ancam gadis kecil itu.

Sedang, sang pelayan sungguh syok, tak pernah terpikir olehnya, seorang gadis kecil yang baru berumur 8 tahun dapat berucap sebegitu kejamnya. Namun, dari pada kehilangan kedua tangannya, pelayan itu lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari tempatnya.

‟aku benci lelaki, semua lelaki itu tak berguna !" gumamnya dalam isakan nya.

**CLEK**

‟Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan di sini nak ? dan kenapa kau tak berangkat ke sekolah mu hum ? apa kau sakit ?, butuh dokter kah kau ?" pertanyaan bertubi yang terus terlontar dari bibir seorang ibu yang begitu khawatir dengan anak semata wayangnya, sama sekali tak di gubris. Pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya pagi hari seperti sekarang adalah hal biasa, biasa nya Jungkook akan meminta untuk meliburkan diri dari sekolah. Dan setelah itu melarikan diri ke panti asuhan seorang diri. Atau yang paling parah, menghancurkan seluruh benda di rumah mewah itu, apa pun yang ada di dekatnya akan hancur, bahkan di butuhkan 3 orang **_bodyguard_** untuk bisa membuatnya benar‐benar berhenti. ANARKIS

‟_what happen to you dear ?_" tanya wanita itu, sekali lagi

‟_i'm fine mom, leave me alone_" pinta gadis kecil itu

‟hangat kah ?" ucap wanita itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama hubungannya dengan anaknya merenggang, akhirnya ia bisa kembali merengkuh tubuh lemah anaknya.

‟humm" gumam Jungkook dalam dekapan ibunya.

‟ku dengar dari pelayan, semalam kau mengajak dua orang teman mu ke rumah, di mana mereka sekarang ?"

‟di kamar, mereka masih terlelap" jawab Jungkook akhirnya

‟hei, kau baru saja menjawab dua pertanyaan yang di ajukan ibumu ini, tak inginkan kau membuat ibumu ini sedih karena kau tak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama ?" ucap wanita itu sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang di buat‐buat.

‟hehehe" kekehan lembut ia lontarkan, ‟kau akan jelek jika seperti itu eomma, kau bisa tersenyum untuk membuatku berhenti menangis" ucap Jungkook sambil membelai lembut rambut coklat ibunya yang masih mendekap sayang tubuh nya.

‟kau akan pergi sekolah kan ?" tanya wanita itu sekali lagi

‟aku akan pergi jika eomma sudah mengeluarkan 2 orang senior ku yang menyebalkan dari sana" ucap Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

‟siapa lagi kali ini hum ?" tanya wanita itu lagi, kali ini ia merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah anaknya.

‟anak lelaki dari keluarga Choi dan Kim yang berada di kelas 5B, aku ingin mereka menyingkir dari pandanganku sampai aku lulus dari sana. Selain itu, eomma,,,"

‟oh, mereka, itu mudah untuk eomma mu ini kau tau ? lalu apa lagi hum ?"

‟setelah lulus aku ingin homeschooling saja, berinteraksi dengan manusia rendah seperti mereka membuatku lelah eomma" pinta Jungkook

‟homeschooling huh ?, itu gampang , tapi apa kau akan tahan berada di rumah terus ? kau tau kan, keadaan rumah saat ini ?" wajah wanita itu berubah drastis menjadi murung ketika kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan suami nya pagi tadi. Lebih tepatnya beberapa menit lalu.

‟aku tak peduli, lagipula appa tak pernah menganggapku ada di keluarga ini kan ?"

‟terserah lah kalau itu maumu, akan aku kabul kan, semua yang seorang anak inginkan adalah tujuan hidup seorang ibu untuk membuatnya jadi nyata " ucap wanita itu yang wajahnya juga ikut berubah mengerikan seperti gadis dalam dekapannya.

‟tapi kau harus ke sekolah sekarang juga !" perintah wanita itu pada gadis kecil yang tengah menikmati aroma cologne mahal ibunya.

‟hmm" gumaman kecil kembali terlontar.

Tak jauh dari tempat drama antara anak dan ibunya, berdiri Joon Hong, ia meremas ujung piyama putihnya, wajahnya sudah di banjiri dengan air mata yang membentuk anak sungai yang meluap‐luap.

‟dapatkah aku mendapatkan dekapan hangat seorang ibu ?" ucapnya lirih, mata kecilnya tak mampu lagi menatap pemandangan mengharukan itu. Ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya.

**#####**

‟pai pai, Jungkook !" teriak dua anak kecil yang baru saja turun dari sebuah limosin mewah berwarna hitam.

‟Jungkook itu baik sekali ya, kau bilang ia memiliki kesan pertama yang kurang baik" tanya Hanbin pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya diam yang di dapatkan oleh bocah Jepang itu.

‟**YA !**" teriak Hanbin tepat di telinga gadis kecil di sampingnya.

‟eh huh ? **YA** **!** aku tidak tuli, jahat sekali kau " kesal gadis itu sambil mengusap telinga kanannya

‟kau tak menghiraukan ku ? apa yang sedang seorang Zelo pikirkan huh ?" tanya Hanbin ketus

‟aku sedang tak enak badan, jadi ayo kita masuk, Luna eunni pasti akan akan marah jika kita tak segera membantunya membuat sarapan untuk anak‐anak lain" ucap Joon Hong, mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraannya.

‟apa yang kau rahasiakan huh ?" tanya Hanbin seduktif, lengan kanan Joon Hong yang di tahan olehnya harus tercengkram kuat saat Joon Hong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

‟**HANBIN** **!** itu sakit !" pekik Joon Hong

‟makanya jawab pertanyaanku, gampang kan ?" ucap Hanbin. dasar pemaksa

‟a aku iri~" lirih Joon Hong sambil tertunduk

‟huh ? apa ?" tanya Hanbin tak mendengar apa yang Joon Hong baru saja ucapkan

Tapi bukannya, jawaban, Joon Hong malah menepis kasar tangan Hanbin lalu berlari memasuki panti asuhan yang menjadi rumah mereka.

**#####**

‟berhenti berlarian, kalian anak nakal !" pekik yeoja‐yeoja yang menjadi pengurus di panti asuhan itu

‟hehehe, mian eonni" kekeh Joon Hong

Anak kecil memang mudah sekali berubah mood.

‟untuk apa teriakan itu huh ?!" ucapan tegas dari seorang Kim sajangnim membungkam semua keributan yang terjadi di panti asuhannya

‟mian sajangnim, kedua anak ini benar‐benar menyebalkan !" kesal yeoja itu

‟oh, kalian berdua, dari mana saja huh ?" tanya Kim sajangnim

‟mian sajangnim, kami baru saja kembali dari kediaman keluarga Park" ucap Joon Hong sopan

‟kalian menginap di sana ?" tanya Kim sajangnim (lagi)

‟nde Kim sajangnim" kali ini Hanbin yang menjawab

‟karena kalian telah di sini, pergilah ke dapur dan bantu Luna dan teman‐teman kalian yang lain untuk membuat sarapan" peritah Kim sajangnim

‟nee sajangnim" ucap Hanbin dan Joon Hong sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu melarikan diri dari tempat mereka

‟sajangnim, mengapa kau biarkan anak itu ?" kesal yeoja itu

‟kau harus tau kalau keluarga Park adalah keluarga yang menyalurkan banyak dana ke panti asuhan kita, mereka berdua adalah satu‐satunya teman dari anak sematawayang keluarga Park. atas permintaan anak mereka lah kita mendapat banyak dana bantuan"

‟tetap saja_"

‟tutup mulutmu dan kembalilah bekerja" potong Kim sajangnim, tegas, berwibawa dan tajam.

#####

‟aku ingin ke kamar dulu ne" ucap Hanbin

‟jangan lama‐lama ya !" titah Joon Hong

Hanbin POV

‟ah, lelah" ucapku sambil merenggangkan tubuhku.

‟seperti nya dengan mandi, cukup untuk mengurangi lelah ini" desahku.

Tapi tunggu,,,

Saat sampai di kamar ku, aku sedikit merasa ada aura lain di tempat itu, aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah.

‟aish, baru 1 hari aku meninggalkan panti ini dan perubahan sudah sangat terasa" ucapku, berusaha menepis ketakutanku sendiri.

Dengan sigap, ku ambil handuk biru laut ku yang terdapat di gantungan baju. Lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi

Selama beberapa menit menikmati siraman air hangat shower, sudah cukup meradakan lelah di badanku.

Dengan hanya mengenakan kaos kedodoran ku dan celana pendek hitam selutut, tak lupa handuk yang masih tersampir di bahu kiriku , aku memilih melanjutkan aktifitasku, dengan tujuan utama dapur.

Tapi pikiranku teralih saat melihat ranjang yang biasanya kosong, seperti di tempati seseorang. Di kamar ini memang ada 2 ranjang tingkat, di mana aku dan Joon Hong menggunakan salah satunya, aku yang biasanya tidur di ranjang bawah dan Joon Hong di atas. Tapi aku benar‐benar bersumpah bahwa ranjang tingkat yang satu lagi selalu kita biarkan kosong.

‟kenapa auranya begitu mengerikan begini sih" kesalku dalam monolog ku

Tak tahan dengan rasa penasaran yang menyerangku, aku memberanikan diri mendekatkan diri ke ranjang itu, dan dengan sekali sentak dan mata yang tertutup rapat ku buka selimut yang menutupi ranjang itu.

‟**AAAA !**"

‟eungh, annyeong" salam seorang gadis manis berambut coklat sebahu yang menjadi tersangka utama, penyebabku berteriak begitu histeris

‟k kau,, si siapa huh ?!" bentakku dalam gagap.

‟naneun Jinwoo imnida. Kim Jinwoo" ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya, mata kecilnya tertutup ketika tersenyum.

Hanbin POV end

‟ada apa Hanbin ?!" kesal Joon Hong yang baru saja berlari terbirit‐birit dari arah dapur, tangan kirinya terbungkus sarung tangan dan tangan kirinya yang membawa spatula.

Sedang Hanbin yang masih kaget dengan kehadiran Jinwoo tetap terpaku melihat tepat ke arah gadis manis itu.

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingudeul !**

**i'm** **back. sorry untuk vacum dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku cuma lagi ada perlu dengan dunia luar.**

**Mulai CHAP ini dan sseterusnya, peran Taehyun akan di gantikan oleh Jungkook. Buat alasannya, tolong jangan di tanya :p**

**FYI. aku udah di tingkat 3 SMA and sekarang lagi usaha cari UNIV di Jogja. jadi ya, aku harus berusaha untuk yang terbaik bagi masa depanku. tapi at least, HERE THE NEW CHAP OF BRAVE CHILD.**

**please, jangan bosen baca ya, soalnya FF ini bakal cukup panjang perjalanannya. but, aku janji ga bakal bikin cerita abal yang asal.**

**bakal aku buat dengan sepenuh hati. jadi mohon doanya untuk bisa cepet selesaikan semua chap FF ini.**

**Kamsahamida :***


End file.
